Danzō Shimura
was a Konoha elder, one of the oldest villagers in Konoha. He was also in charge of the ANBU faction named Root. He was later appointed as the after Pain's invasion. Background Since his childhood, Danzō had been acquainted with Hiruzen Sarutobi. While having been initially friends, Danzō eventually became envious of Hiruzen's greater talent which would set them apart as lifelong rivals. Despite his best efforts, Danzō always felt inferior to Hiruzen. During the First Great Shinobi World War Danzō, Hiruzen and the rest of Team Tobirama, Kagami Uchiha, and Torifu Akimichi were pursued by enemy Kumogakure ninja. They realized that one of them would need to distract their pursuers, and that whoever did so would die. Hoping to die for his companions, just as his father and grandfather had, Danzō tried to volunteer but was paralyzed with fear at the prospect of his death. Hiruzen volunteered before he could compose himself. Angry that Hiruzen had once again beaten him, Danzō began to protest, but Tobirama Senju decided to be the decoy instead. Before leaving, Tobirama appointed Hiruzen as the Third Hokage. With Hiruzen having now beaten him to the title of Hokage, Danzō began planning to someday attain the title himself. To that end, he created the ANBU subsidiary named Root.Naruto chapter 285, page 17 Although the group was later officially disbanded, it remained secretly active. During the Third Great Shinobi World War, Danzō agreed to help Hanzō of Amegakure in order to receive help in claiming the title of Hokage. He sent some of his forces to deal with the Ame Orphans, but they were all wiped out by Nagato. After the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha, Danzō was one of the elders to suspect that the Uchiha clan was involved into this incident and supported relocating the clan to a secluded area of the village where they could easily be monitored. When word reached Konoha's leadership of a planned coup d'etat by the Uchiha, Danzō took advantage of Itachi Uchiha's pacifist tendencies and convinced him to provide him and the other elders with information of the clan's actions. When Hiruzen's attempts to end the coup diplomatically failed, Itachi was ordered to wipe out the Uchiha clan. However, Itachi refused to kill his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, and threatened to share everything he knew about Konoha with rival countries if Danzō ever harmed Sasuke. He met with Madara Uchiha around this time for as yet unknown reasons.Naruto chapter 474, page 12 At some point, after Shisui Uchiha was killed, Danzō implanted Shisui's right Sharingan and arm into his own body. He also worked with Orochimaru to implant Hashirama Senju's DNA into his right arm, in order to gain his powerful Wood Release. Personality When younger, Danzō was a hot-headed and eager ninja with a strong desire to prove himself. As an adult, Danzō was a calm and collected individual. Like the Root members that served under him, he did not allow his emotions to surface. He was seen losing his composure on only one occasion: when the Fire Daimyo was considering Kakashi Hatake for the position of Sixth Hokage. Danzō believed that Kakashi, like the five previous Hokage, would place morals and peace above Konoha's best interests and lead the village to destruction. For this same reason he did not approve of Tsunade (the granddaughter of the First Hokage and a student of the Third), though he spoke to her politely. Danzō sought peace for the ninja world, one he would achieve by uniting all shinobi forces under Konoha's control. Danzo also believed he was the only one capable of achieving this giving him a messiah complex. To that end, he worked in the shadows to ensure that this future came to fruition. He used Root to eliminate potential threats to Konoha (with or without the consent of the Hokage) and to further him along the path to becoming Hokage, as he believed he was best prepared for the "necessary" transition. Because of the nature of his actions, Danzō could not allow the details of what he had done become public knowledge, and thus brands members of Root with cursed seals to prevent them from revealing his secrets. However, his loyalty was questionable, because while he spoke about make Konoha stronger, he had no qualms in sacrificing significant portions of village in a bid to become Hokage, or providing information to Orochimaru on Konoha's ANBU members for a chance to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha. Danzō was not above using his enemies whenever he deemed it necessary to achieve his goals. He worked with Hanzō in exchange for help with becoming Hokage, allowed Akatsuki to destroy Konoha in its search for Naruto Uzumaki to help facilitate a coup against Tsunade, and has some history with Orochimaru. The Fourth Raikage suspects that Danzō was involved with Otogakure and Sunagakure's plot to invade Konoha, which led to the deaths of the Third Hokage and the Fourth Kazekage. He is, however, prone to breaking such allegiances; although Danzō promised Itachi Uchiha that he will not harm Sasuke, he nevertheless sent Sai to assassinate Sasuke and even attempted to kill him after his meeting with Madara. Yet in spite of his extreme methods, Danzo did had some sense of nobility and honor within him. He, though with great hesitance, volunteered to buy time for his team-mates when they were younger, though Sarutobi beat him to it. He reprimanded Sasuke for his hatred and violence against Konoha, saying that it had wasted both the sacrifice of the Uchiha and Itachi's own personal sacrifices. At the end of his fight with Sasuke, he lamented on his former friendship with Sarutobi and then sacrificed himself in a final attempt to protect Konoha, dying with honor. His fellow elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, hold Danzō in high regard, and often take his advice when dealing with the politics of the village. It is unknown how much they know about his actions. Abilities Although he normally appears to be a frail old man, Danzō is an extremely powerful ninja. He has been shown using several powerful techniques that are either rare or forbidden. He is a proficient swordsman, being skilled enough to easily kill several would-be-assassins single-handedly. He is also well-versed in sealing techniques and Wind Release techniques. In addition, Danzō is capable of dispelling genjutsu as powerful as Tsukuyomi; an impressive feat, though the technique has yet to be fully perfected by Sasuke. Elemental Release Techniques .]] Danzō is proficient with Wind Release techniques. After performing the necessary hand seals, he can exhale from his mouth powerful vacuum-based attacks that can either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. He can also use Wind Release to blow himself to safety while in mid-air. Danzō can also perform the Chakra Flow, enhancing his weapon's offensive power by pouring his wind natured chakra through it. By having the First Hokage's cells integrated into his right arm, Danzō can use Hashirama's unique Wood Release. The implanted cells also have the additional benefit of boosting Danzō's physical energy, allowing him to sustain eleven Sharingan at once despite being a non-Uchiha. Performing the Wood Release takes a significant toll on his chakra, prompting him to only use it when necessary. It also appears that he can only use the Wood Release from his right, augmented arm, although he can do so without needing hand seals. Due to his possession of the Wood Release, he might also be capable of utilizing the two elements that composes it: earth and water. However, after being drained significantly from his battle against Sasuke Uchiha, Danzō lost control of Hashirama's cells, which began to swallow him whole. To prevent that, he disconnected his right arm, along with the Wood Release technique. Sealing Techniques Danzō has shown a high level of knowledge and skill when using sealing techniques. To prevent his secrets from being exposed, Danzō placed binding seals on the tongues of every Root member. Should a Root member speak openly of Root and Danzō's activities, the seal would activate and instantly paralyze the member's body. Danzō can also implement binding seals in battle, which was shown when he placed the seal on Sasuke, temporarily paralyzing him. Lastly, upon his death, Danzō reveals his most powerful sealing justu, the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique. The jutsu causes 4 seal symbols on Danzō's skin to exit from his body and forms a large sphere around him. Anything inside the spherical area is then drawn in and imprisoned within his corpse. Shisui's Sharingan and Arm Danzō possesses the Sharingan of Shisui Uchiha, which he normally keeps concealed under bandages to conserve chakra as he is not an Uchiha. It is possible that his Sharingan is damaged, as Danzō himself stated that Orochimaru's data could help with his eye. However, it is also possible that he merely wants to increase his ability to use it. Despite this possible handicap, he is very skilled at using it, detecting multiple shinobi assassins in the forest and massacring them all with his sword. He also has access to a technique exclusive to Shisui, through which he can manipulate other people's thoughts without them being aware of it. This technique does not require direct eye contact, as demonstrated when Danzō manipulated Mifune's thoughts without exposing his Sharingan. Danzō states that he can only use this technique once a day. Danzō's most fearsome trait resides in his right arm, which holds a total of ten Sharingan embedded onto it. He normally keeps the arm hidden under bandages and a bolt mechanism, presumably to conserve chakra. The eyes allow him access to the Izanagi technique, a jutsu forbidden even amongst the Uchiha clan. When the justu is activated, Danzō temporarily gains the power to turn the reality within his personal space into an illusion. With the ability to turn his own body into a genjutsu, Danzō is capable of negating any injury he should receive from an opponent. This allows him to survive otherwise fatal attacks, while still retaining the ability to inflict physical injury to his opponent. However, the side effect of the jutsu is that for every 60 seconds Izanagi remains activated, Danzō must sacrifice the sight of one of his Sharingan. Also, even with Danzō's physical energy augmented by Hashirama's cells, it still takes a substantial amount of chakra to sustain the technique. Danzō can also perform the Izanagi with Shisui's eye, but Madara noted that Danzō might not want to throw the eye's special dōjutsu away. According to Madara, Danzō's possession of both the Uchiha Clan's and First Hokage's abilities most likely meant that he was after Naruto with the goal of controlling the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Summoning Technique Danzō has access to a very unique summoning, a giant tapir creature known as a Baku, the "Nightmare-Eater". The creature has the ability to suck in objects and targets within the area in front of it. The Baku's suction can also be used to increase the power of Danzō's wind techniques. However, using the suction can leave the creature vulnerable against fire techniques. Part II Sai and Sasuke arc Danzō assigned Sai to Team 7 as a replacement for Sasuke Uchiha. Because of this, Tsunade assigned Yamato to the team as well, in order to keep an eye on Sai, in case Danzō had other plans for him. During a mission, Sai made contact with Orochimaru on Danzō's behalf, proposing that the two join sides in order to destroy Konoha. Although believing this to be the evidence needed to prove Danzō works against the village, Yamato later discovered that Sai's actions were a ruse to get close to and kill Sasuke. When Sai proved unsuccessful and displayed attachment to Team 7, Danzō merely stated that "emotion brings hatred, and hatred brings war". Twelve Guardian Ninja arc In the anime, Danzō was shown being followed by ANBU agents, on Tsunade's orders, when he was to be briefed by Tatsuji, a spy of his from Amegakure. He and Tatsuji were apprehended and questioned by Tsunade, although the interrogation was interrupted by Sora, who was discovered eavesdropping. Invasion of Pain arc When Pain began his invasion of Konoha, Tsunade asked the toad, Kōsuke, to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki from Myōbokuzan to help defend the village. Danzō killed Kōsuke to keep the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox away from Akatsuki's grasp. Danzō was later shown with the members of Root, instructing them not to help with the defense of Konoha in the hopes that Pain's actions would end Tsunade's reign as Hokage. Following the invasion, leaders of the Land of Fire and Konoha gathered for an emergency meeting. Danzō convinced the daimyo that each of the previous Hokage had passed on a peaceful ideology to their students. This in turn made them too soft on military issues, resulting in Konoha's destruction. The village now needed a strong and firm leader who would enforce the laws of shinobi and bring order to the world. He stated that he alone was fit to be Hokage. After a brief consideration, the daimyo agreed to appoint him as the Sixth Hokage. Five Kage Summit arc When Danzō returned from the meeting he received a letter from the Fourth Raikage, informing him of the approaching Kage Summit and the actions of Sasuke Uchiha. As his first order, Danzō ordered Sasuke be executed as a traitor to Konoha. While preparing for the Kage meeting, Danzō gave a number of tasks to Root members. Although he would have preferred confining Naruto to protect the demon fox, Danzō was aware of Naruto's popularity in the village, following his defeat of Pain. He still needed the support of the Jōnin to officially become Hokage, so he settled for keeping Naruto watched at all times. In regards to Anko Mitarashi's search for Kabuto Yakushi, Danzō put off Anko's assassination. He instead instructed Root to find Kabuto before she did, hoping that Kabuto possessed medical information that could help with his right eye and arm. Danzō departed for the Kage Summit with Torune and Fū as his bodyguards, after ordering Torune to have his men prevent Naruto from leaving the village. The three were attacked by remnants of the Land of Woods along the way, but Danzō neutralized them single-handedly with his Sharingan. Upon arrival in the Land of Iron and the meeting's start, Danzō did not actively participate, only reporting to the other Kage Madara Uchiha's involvement with Akatsuki. Mifune suggested that the five Kage form an alliance of their villages to eliminate Akatsuki, and, because Konoha's Nine-Tails is the only tailed beast that has yet to be captured, nominated Danzō as the leader. Ao became suspicious about the proceedings and used his Byakugan to expose Danzō's manipulation of Mifune. Before he could be pressed on the matter, Zetsu appeared and reveals that Sasuke is nearby. A left to eliminate Sasuke, but instructed Ao to keep an eye on Danzō. When Sasuke arrived at their location, Danzō and his bodyguards used the opportunity to flee, with Ao in close pursuit. At some point during their escape, Danzō's party was tackled by Zetsu's Spore Technique, but managed to dispatch the clone. Danzō ordered Fū to stop Ao, and emphasized that the retrieval of his Byakugan is top priority. Fū managed to throw Ao off of their trail, but failed to retrieve the Byakugan. On their way back to Konoha Danzō and his men were confronted by Madara Uchiha. Danzō instructed Fū and Torune to distract Madara while he unsealed his right arm. Once he was ready, Madara released Sasuke Uchiha and Karin. Danzō, revealing his right arm to show that it was encrusted with Sharingan, voiced his intent to add Madara's and Sasuke's to his collection. Sasuke immediately questioned him about the Uchiha clan's assassination, hoping to find out if the Konoha elders really did force Itachi to murder their family. Danzō confirmed the story and questioned why Itachi would sacrifice peace to tell Sasuke the truth. Angry that Danzō used his brother's name, Sasuke crushed him with Susanoo. Despite his apparent death, Danzō was unharmed by Susanoo, as well as Sasuke's subsequent attacks. All the while Danzō goaded Sasuke by constantly talking about Itachi, prompting him to fully develop his Susanoo. Sasuke used Susanoo to fire an arrow at Danzō, who was forced to use his Wood Release to divert the attack. Madara, having been observing the battle, surmised that his use of Sharingan and Wood Release must mean that he planned to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He also identified Danzō's constant escapes from death as the result of Izanagi, which allows him to warp reality, thus avoiding death, and guaranteeing the effectiveness of his attacks. To use the technique, however, he must have at least one active Sharingan, and as the battle continued more and more Sharingan were lost from the technique. When he was finally reduced to one, Danzō and Sasuke clashed for a final fight, with both warriors being impaled with chakra nature blades. Danzō believed that he had won and told Sasuke to go and join Itachi. He then realized that he has also been injured; his one remaining Sharingan only existed in Sasuke's genjutsu. His depleted chakra levels, coupled with his new injury, caused him to lose control of the First Hokage's DNA, which allow him to use Wood Release, and he was forced to sever his arm before the DNA engulfed his body and turned him into a giant tree. Unwilling to give up, he took Karin as a hostage and prepared to use Shisui's eye. Sasuke extended a Chidori Sharp Spear through Karin ruthlessly in order to stab Danzō through the heart. Dying, Danzō staggered towards Sasuke and Madara, thinking about Hiruzen and how, no matter what he did, he could never match him, not even having properly become Hokage. With his last breath for the sake of the world, he tried to take Sasuke and Madara with him to the grave by activating the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique, but the plan failed due to Sasuke getting to an out-of range location and Madara teleporting to avoid the Technique. Trivia * Danzō's name may be a reference to Katō Danzō, a noted ninja master during the time of the Sengoku period of Japan. * Danzō's family name, Shimura, is written with the kanji for and and can be interpreted as "I did it for the village," possibly hinting at Danzō's true intentions. * Danzō, possessing the Sharingan and Wood Release, is one of four characters in the manga to possess a Kekkei Genkai (or in his case two) despite not being a member of the appropriate clan(s), the others being Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, and Ao. * He is the only person with an Advanced Chakra Nature to use an elemental ninjutsu that isn't itself or the two Natures that make it up (i.e. Wind Release). * Danzō is the same as Nagato as they both want peace and they'll do anything to achieve it even if it means killing innocent people to reach that goal. * Danzo's relationship with Hiruzen Sarutobi was very much like Naruto's rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha, whereas Danzo always feels that Hiruzen was always "one step ahead of him" in every way. * According to the third Naruto databook: ** His hobbies were art appreciation and writing diaries. ** Danzō's favorite food and drink was hijiki (Japanese sea vegetable) and genmaicha (brown rice tea), while his least favorite was warabimochi (jelly-like confection). ** His favorite phrase was "Do not waver." Quotes * "My father and grandfather died in battle as ninja. Self-sacrifice is a ninja's duty." * (To Sai) "Emotions lead one to hate...and hate leads one to conflict and war..." *"To be a shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of ninja." * (To Sasuke) "You may have the same eyes as your brother, but you percieve things differently. You do not value Itachi's sacrifice. Instead you just throw your anger at anything and everything. You have wasted the Uchiha clan's sacrifice." * "It's not my life I'm worried about. This is for Konoha... for the ninja world... I can't die now... I'll... do anything... to survive. I... am the only one... who can change this world... this girl will be sacrificed for that." *(To Madara and Sasuke) "For the sake of the ninja world, for Konoha I cannot let you live." * (Last Words) "Hiruzen... it looks like it's my turn next... but I... never did become hokage... no matter how far I went I could never catch up with you... you are the leaves bathing in the sun. I... am the roots that grow in the dark." References